Ruger
Ruger is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Knightstuff. He is a descendent of a now extinct clan who dabbles in researching the occult and dark magic. In youth, he was a childhood friend to Argence, though the both of them are estranged for reasons unknown. Now, Ruger wanders around the world similar to that of a Rōnin, accepting fights and jobs as they come. A lost man lacking any goals or reason, Ruger fights as a form of escapism, constantly finding excuses he isn't entirely convinced himself either. He would eventually reunite with Argence as an opposing force in the battlefield. Appearance Ruger is a shadowy figure with his face completely concealed with a metallic mask. His attire consists of a torn hooded robe encased within a set of darkly-themed armor. Story 3rd Cycle= Ruger was summoned with most of his memory intact. He ends up meeting Argence, whom the latter had little to no memory of him. The two inadvertently cross path, then cross blades, where Argence slowly regains her memories during their clash. Ruger was able to seize her moment of hesitation and knocked her out cold. Despite their opposing sides, Ruger did not deal the finishing blow, opting to leave her at a safe spot. Ruger's action earned the ire of his peers. Shortly after, Ruger ended meeting Zane, who is still struggling with 0's preposition. Sensing a human, Zane attacks Ruger partly out his hatred of humanity, and partly out of venting out his anger. A heated battle ensues, then stops as Zane eventually calms down. Questioning Ruger's earlier action regarding Argence, an annoyed Ruger simply told the half-Esper that unlike him, he's human. Ruger's words unwittingly fuels Zane's despair. |-| 4th Cycle= Wandering aimlessly, Ruger meets up with Sanna. The latter attacks Ruger out of her personal belief of fulfilling her purpose as a weapon. Scoffing at the idea, Ruger asks her to think for herself. In which Sanna briefly contemplates, losing her will to continue battle. Seeing no reason to continue as well, Ruger parted with her. At some point, Ruger encounters Nelo, whom the latter seek out to dispose of his unnatural flame. Ruger accepts Nelo's challenge and the warriors cross blades, their match ending with a tie. |-| 5th Cycle= Ruger re-encounters Nelo sometime later, both of them wanting to continue from their last fight. Though Ruger puts up a good fight, he was eventually overwhelmed by Nelo. Before Nelo was able to deal the final blow, Argence stepped in and helped Ruger. With their combined effort, they managed to fend off Nelo. Post-fight, Argence pleads Ruger to stay a little longer, tearfully questioning his motives. Her effort are in vain, as Ruger pushed her away, not wanting her to be involved with his perilous state. |-| 6th Cycle= Ruger meets up with Sanna once more, whom the latter amuses him with her new-found perspective on life. The two then parted ways on good terms. Ruger eventually ends up being intercepted by Nelo. Despite knowing their huge gap in strength, Ruger gave his all instead of turning back. Impressed with his tenacity, Nelo finishes Ruger off with a grand volley of flames. As he disperses to ashes, Ruger's last thoughts were of Argence, apologizing for the troubles he caused to her. Battle ---- ---- Ruger Impetus Blade – Face down the enemy and blow through them with high-octane strikes. ---- Ruger is a Impetus Blade, utilizing a blend of swordplay and dark magic to devastate his opponents. While his movement speed is below average, his attacks are deceptively fast and covers a surprising range. Some of Ruger's attacks can be delayed/powered up by holding down the input; the flames on his left hand will let out a spark to indicate a successful charge. There are three types of variation on how Ruger can charge his attack: *A standard charged attack will allow Ruger to perform an attack which has double the power of a normal attack, and a slightly more impressive animation accompanied with dark flames. *'Just Charge' can be executed by hitting 'R' on a specific timing, which instantly charges up Ruger's attacks. Unlike a standard charge, performing a Just Charge has no delays and Ruger can cancel his Just Charged attacks into any actions; the 'charge' will be stored until next attack is executed. *'Riot Release' can be executed by performing a standard charge followed by a Just Charge on the specific hit-frame whenever Ruger starts executing the Standard Charged attack. Doing so distorts Ruger's animation, triples the damage output of the charged attack and Ruger is completely invincible until he recovers from the attack. Ruger can also jump off his opponent as long as he has a Stocked Charge, which will reset his actions and interrupt the opponent's actions. At the same time, he also sinks faster on airborne. This property will also affect Ruger's attacks that causes him to fast-fall, which increases the execution speed. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Ex Mode Ruger's Ex Mode is Demon Distortion, where his mask cracks open and lets down his hood, revealing his face. Apart from the standard Regen, he gains the Distorted Release ability, which grants him enhanced speed, increased damage output and shortens the time required for a standard charge. Next, he gains the Burst Charge ability, which augments his (Just) Charged attack priority to 'Melee High' and inflicts . Ruger can also jump off the opponent anytime he pleases without any requirements as long as he is in Ex Mode. Ruger also gains a new HP attack, Dark Weave, triggered by pressing R + , where he rushes forward striking the enemy with a series of claw strikes weaved with distortion blades. The sequence of hits can be further altered by inputting 720°+R+ , in which Ruger follow-up with a series of revolving kicks that ends with a barrage of ragged lines slamming downwards. The entire attack is unique is such that it allows Ruger to deal HP damage twice in a string of hit sequence. As long as the secondary input is executed before the third claw strike fully connects, Ruger will only deal HP damage based on 1/3 of his current BRV, but his BRV counter will not be reset. Linking the secondary input will allow Ruger to deal HP damage based on his total BRV on the second finisher. The entire sequence of hits will always deal damage scaled according to Ruger's current base stats, but completely ignores the opponent's Defense. Ruger's Ex Burst is Blackout. In his Ex Burst Ruger plants his sword on the ground to create a mini shockwave. On hit, Ruger locks on to the opponent with his demon eye, then distorts into midair and comes crashing down on the opponent 5 times in a row, where each hit auto-charges and can be altered into Distorted Release versions. Assuming all 5 hits are Distorted, Ruger ends with overloading his sword with dark flames and detonating it, causing a blackout. An incomplete sequence of Distortions result in Ruger simply finishing off by skewering the opponent in high speed. Equipment Ruger can equip the following: Swords, Axe, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Sight'' *''World Map Theme: Repose'' *''Battle: Stormy Saxophone #2'' *''Infinity Ruger: Shadowlord -Final Mix-'' Rival Battle *''Vs Argence: Out Come the Crawlers/Galgaliel'' *''Vs Faye Raid of Redemption/Ezrael'' *''Vs Nelo: Ultraviolet'' Quotes Default= Category: Characters